


Everyone Needs A Hero

by Swietek93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe, Emotional Abuse, Good guy Steve Rogers, Physical Abuse, Pregnancy, Steve Rogers is Natasha’s hero, Talk of Abortion, Unplanned Pregnancy, everyone needs a hero, unwanted pregnancy by baby daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: Natasha’s abusive boyfriend doesn’t want her to keep the baby. Steve Rogers steps in to help her.





	Everyone Needs A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: this is a story about Natasha in an abusive relationship. Her boyfriend wants her to have an abortion. She doesn’t have one and when he finds out he threatens and beats her. 
> 
> Please read this at your own risk. I’ve warned you of the potential triggers. 
> 
> That being said this has a happy ending. I understand it may not be realistic. I do not care.
> 
> I wrote this in like four hours with minimal editing so if there are any errors please let me know.

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“You’re what?” Logan whipped his head around and glared angrily at Natasha. “You better be fucking joking.” He demanded.

 

Natasha, sitting on the couch, had her hands in her lap, wringing them with anxiousness. She looked up cautiously at Logan’s tall frame. He was glaring daggers at her as he took a menacing step toward her. Natasha flinched.

 

“I’m not joking.” She told him quietly. “I’m pregnant.” Natasha had known walking into this conversation that he might hate the news, but she’d held onto hope that he might change for her, for the baby.

 

“Then you better get rid of it! I don’t wanna be tied down to that shit!” He yelled and took another angry step toward Natasha. This time she didn’t flinch, but she did stay alert.

 

“I want to keep the baby,” Natasha admitted in a whisper, almost too low for Logan to hear. “I love you and this baby is proof of that.” Her voice grew stronger as she spoke, almost back to normal volume, but she was still wary of his reaction.

 

Logan scoffed in disgust and stomped out of the room. He grabbed his keys and wallet from the table by the door and stormed out. Natasha crumpled, her face buried in her hands as she shuddered to breathe. She tried to take a few deeper breaths, tried to calm down. 

 

She told herself that he would come around. It was just a shock to him. When she had found out days ago, she had been a mess. She’d had no idea what to do, if she wanted to keep the baby or not. But she came around and he would too. That’s what she kept telling herself.

 

A few hours later, when Logan came home, Natasha was in bed reading, waiting up for him like she often did. Logan stopped when he saw her and glared. She placed her book on her bedside table and got up to go to him. 

 

“Did you get rid of it yet?” He questioned. 

 

Natasha frowned at him and answered, “Of course not.” She started to run her hands up his arms in a motion of intimacy but he grabbed her wrists hard.

 

“I told you I didn’t want this fucking kid!” He nearly shouted at her, his face close enough to hers she could smell the alcohol on his breath. She tried to hold her ground but she flinched back as his grip tightened and he started twisting. She tried pulling her arms out of his grasp but he was stronger than her.

 

“Please,” Natasha tried pulling back again. “You’re hurting me.”

 

Logan sneered at her. He threw her backward but released her. She fell to the floor at the foot of the bed and rubbed her sore wrists. 

 

“I- I’ll go to the clinic tomorrow,” she said quietly. She stood up and moved to her side of the bed, climbing in.

 

“You’d better,” He nearly growled. He threw his coat over a chair and kicked off his shoes. His belt followed, landing on the floor with a loud thump. He whipped the covers back and climbed in, turning his back to Natasha.

 

She sighed and rolled over, facing him, before closing her eyes to sleep.

 

In the morning, after Logan had left for work, Natasha set out for the clinic. She got there and sat in the parking lot for a long time. She knew she didn’t want to give up the baby, but she didn’t think she had another choice at this point. She made sure her shirt sleeves were covering the bruises on her wrists from Logan’s hands, before she got out of the car.

 

She got inside and went to the reception desk. A tall, blond man was sitting behind the desk. He had a kind smile and welcomed her as she walked up.

 

“Hello! How can I help you today? Do you have an appointment?” The man’s bright demeanor threw her off guard. 

 

“Uh, hi.” She smiled back, bewildered. “I don’t have an appointment, but I know you take walk-ins.” The way she phrased it sounded more like a question than a statement.

 

“Of course!” The man-Steve, according to his ID- nodded and turned to his computer. “Can I have your name and date of birth?”

 

“Uh, Natasha Romanoff,” she said. “My birth date is November twenty-second, nineteen-eighty-four.”

 

Steve typed in the information then started pulling some papers from folders around the desk. He assembled them on a clipboard and handed it to Natasha. “I just need you to fill out these forms, insurance, medical history, release forms. I’ll also need a copy of your insurance card and a valid driver’s license or ID.”

 

Natasha reached for her wallet and pulled out her license and insurance card and handed them to Steve.

 

“Okay! Let me just make copies of these for your file and we’ll get you started. Why don’t you have a seat in one of the chairs and fill out the paperwork. My name is Steve, if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll be right back.” Steve stood and walked away.

 

Natasha turned and found a empty chair in the corner of the room. She walked over and sat down, placing the clipboard on her lap. As she started filling out the paperwork, hers hands started shaking a little. She pressed the heel of her palms to her eyes as she started to feel tears forming. 

 

A moment later Natasha felt someone sit in the chair next to her and place a gentle hand on her shoulder. She couldn’t help it, she flinched at the contact. He immediately pulled his hand away, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Steve calmed her in a gentle voice. “Do you need some water?” He offered.

 

Not trusting her voice yet, Natasha nodded her head. She lowered her hands to see Steve walk across the room to a water cooler. He poured her a cup and brought it back, handing it over. 

 

She knew he could probably see the tremor in her hands as she took the cup and brought it to her lips for a sip. After the cool water washed down her throat, she said, “thank you.”

 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Steve asked. He was offering her comfort, not prying into her life. She could tell the difference.

 

“I-“ Natasha took a shuddering breath then tried speaking again. “I’m pregnant but my boyfriend wants me to get an abortion.” Her voice hitched on the last word and she closed her eyes again, cursing herself for being weak. When she opened her eyes, Steve was once again sitting next to her.

 

“I’d that what you want?” Steve asked. Natasha caught his hand move twitch. Almost as if he wanted to reach out and touch her, but wouldn’t.

 

“I don’t know,” she started. “I don’t think I want to end this pregnancy, but how can I have this baby? He doesn’t want me to.” Natasha couldn’t believe she was revealing her personal problem to a complete stranger. He just felt so comfortable and safe to talk to. It was strange that she wanted to trust him.

 

Once again, Steve reached for her, but this time he simply took one of her hands. “It’s not his body, Natasha. It’s yours.” He said this firmly, as if he thought she would argue. “Can I ask you an important question? And you do not have to answer me. It is your business.”

 

Natasha just nodded for him to continue.

 

“Does your boyfriend hit you?”

 

The question took Natasha by complete surprise. She yanked her hand out of Steve’s grasp as if his touch burned her. 

 

“I-“ she couldn’t answer him.

 

He held his hands up in a placating gesture. “It’s alright. You do not have to answer. I just want you to know I could help you.”

 

“Why do you think I need help? Because I’m some poor helpless girl? I love my boyfriend. What right do you have to ask me such a question?!” Natasha all but spat at him. 

 

He stayed sitting in his chair, keeping a relatively calm attitude, though she could tell he was taken aback by her outburst.

 

“I wasn’t trying to insult you or imply anything,” he started to explain, “but the way you reacted when I touched your shoulder was telling. I’ve seen this type of behavior before. I’m sorry that I overstepped.” He kept his hands in his lap as he apologized and held her gaze.

 

It took Natasha a moment before she decided to sit back down. She picked up the clipboard that she had dropped and continued filling out the papers, not addressing Steve or acknowledging his apology.

After a moment, Steve sighed and stood, returning to his desk. Natasha sighed in relief. 

 

When she was finished with the forms, she walked back Steve’s desk and handed him the clipboard. She didn’t say anything to him.

 

“The doctor will be with you in a few minutes,” he said. “I’m sorry.” He said again. This time he handed her a business card. It was the information for the clinic, but on the back was his own phone number. “Please call me if you ever need help.”

 

She couldn’t believe this man! She didn’t even know him and he wanted her to let him save her! It didn’t matter that she felt safe with him. He was still a complete stranger. Yet she found herself tucking the business card into the hidden part of her purse to keep it safe. 

 

Once Natasha was called back to the exam room, the doctor asked her all the relevant questions regarding the reason for her visit. When he got to his “What would you like to do?” Question, Natasha found herself telling him she planned on keeping the baby.

 

As she said it, she knew it would have to remain a secret for now. She couldn’t tell Logan because he would just get mad. She thought that maybe if she talked to him some more she could make him want it. 

 

Natasha left her exam with an appointment set up for a few weeks ahead.

 

Logan came home from work that night in a sour mood. He kicked his boot into the closet and threw his coat in without bothering to hanging it up. Then he stomped into the kitchen where Natasha was making his dinner.

 

“Welcome home,” she greeted him quietly. She regretted making a sound. He grabbed her and spun her forcefully to face him. His hand squeezed hard on her shoulder.

 

“Well?” He demanded. She knew he was asking about her appointment. 

 

“I-It’s gone,” Natasha looked down at her feet. She knew he didn’t think she could lie, so she knew he believed her words. 

 

“Good.” Logan let go of Natasha’s shoulder and grabbed a beer from the fridge before going to watch TV in the living room. Natasha quietly let out a huge breath of relief then returned to finishing dinner.

 

A few weeks later, Natasha went back to the clinic for another visit. She had to wear a scarf to hide the fingerprint bruises on her throat from Logan. She had been late getting home from her part-time job a few days prior. Logan had grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall, accusing her of cheating on him. He left bruises that were still fading, hence the scarf.

 

She saw Steve was at the front desk. He was typing on the computer when he looked up and saw her. She saw guilt immediately cloud his eyes, then anger as he zeroed in on the scarf around her neck. She knew he had his suspicions already, so he would probably assume the correct reason for the scarf. 

 

She ignored his looked and said she was here for her appointment. Then she walked away to sit in one of the chairs in the waiting area. Steve, thank goodness, did not come out to talk to her this time. She had made it clear to him she didn’t want his opinion or his help. 

 

After her appointment was over, she checked out at reception. She set up her next appointment. When Steve handed her the appointment card with the time and date, she noticed he slipped another business card with his phone number on it. 

 

That made Natasha pause. She realized then that he really was trying to look out for her. Though she still believed that everything would be fine. 

 

She had convinced herself that Logan would change. He had been mostly happy lately, with the exception of the night she came home late. But she reasoned that had been her fault. She should have called him so he would know where she was and so he wouldn’t get mad.

 

He had been happy lately, so she thought maybe he would be happy with the baby too. She planned to keep it a secret a little longer, she wanted to make sure the timing was perfect.

 

Over the next month, Natasha coming to the end of her first trimester, she continued to go to her appointments in secret. She was healthy and the baby was healthy. Everything was going well. She decided it was time to talk to Logan again.

 

She never got the chance.

 

When she came home from her latest appointment, Logan was sitting in the living room, fuming. He had a beer bottle in his hand, his posture slumped, but no less threatening. Immediately Natasha felt scared. She hadn’t seen him like this in a while.

 

“You fucking bitch!” Logan yelled. He got to his feet and threw the beer bottle against the wall, smashing it and sending beer and glass flying. He stomped toward Natasha and grabbed her by the hair, throwing her to the ground. “You thought I wouldn’t find out?!” He shouted.

 

“What?” She looked at him with terror. She backed away from him as far as she could but he kept advancing toward her.

 

“You think I wouldn’t find out you kept that damn baby?!” He kicked out his leg at her, making contact with her thigh. She scrambled to her feet, trying to get away.

 

“How did you know?” She asked, on the verge of tears.

 

“I followed you. I saw you go into the clinic. You’ve been lying to me you fucking bitch!” He reached out for her again, this time grabbing her wrist. With his other hand he slapped her across the face, then grabbed her chin in a tight grip. “If you won’t get rid of this baby I will!” Logan threw her backward into the coffee table. She fell over it, hitting her head and shoulder hard.

 

When she looked up Logan was nowhere in sight. Then she heard a drawer in the kitchen open and the clatter or silverware. She didn’t wait to find out what he was about to do. She grabbed her purse and keys off the floor and bolted out the door.

 

She sped out of the driveway and down the street while digging for her phone in her purse. She had to find a place to pull over so she could make a call but she was afraid Logan would be following her. She drove around town for a while before parking at one of the busier restaurants. 

 

She grabbed her phone and dialed.

 

“Hello?” A male voice asked.

 

“Steve?” Natasha whispered. She could feel tears burning her eyes and realized she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

 

“Natashas? What is it? Are you okay?” He asked frantically. “Do you need me to come get you? Where are you?”

 

She laughed, though it came out as more of a sob. Here was this man, willing to come to her rescue at the drop of a hat.

 

“I’m at the pizzeria up the road from the clinic. I’m in my car in the parking lot.” She explained, hoping he’d be able to come get her.

 

“I’ll be there in five minutes.” Natasha could hear him get into his car and start the engine. “Stay on the phone with me until I get there.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Five minutes later Steve was pulling into the lot. He had to park a few spaces down from where Natasha was, but she told him through the phone her license plate so he could find her. He didn’t want her getting out of the car just in case. 

 

When he knocked on the window she unlocked the car and he climbed in. He took one look at her and said, “We need to call the police.”

 

Natasha shook her head then winced. He reached up and felt the bump on her temple from where she’d hit the coffee table and when she pulled her hand away she saw blood. It wasn’t much but there was definitely a cut there.

 

“Natasha you need to let me take you to the hospital. You’re injured and pregnant. If you want to keep your baby safe, you need to get yourself checked out.” Steve tried to explain this calmly to her, though she could tell he was very concerned. “We also should call the police. You need to report this.”

 

“I can’t,” she whispered, her eyes watering. Steve reached over to take her hands in his. 

 

“Natasha,” he waited until she looked him in the eyes, “you can.”

 

Slowly, Natasha nodded. 

 

She let Steve lead her to his car. He wanted to make sure Logan couldn’t follow her by tracking her own car. Steve drove her to the urgent care center on the other side of town. When she went back for her exam, Steve stayed in the waiting room and called the police. 

 

She was still in the exam room when the officers showed up, so Steve gave the them all the information he could while they waited for Natasha to be done. He explained that he met Natasha almost two months earlier and noticed right away that she showed signs of abuse. In her subsequent visits, she would have her neck or her arms covered. She always made sure her skin wasn’t showing in a very conscious way.

 

When Natasha was done with the doctor a nurse led the officers to her exam room so they could interview her privately. Steve waited in the lobby.

 

She was reluctant to say anything to them at first. Then her hand brushed over her stomach and she remembered it wasn’t just her own life she needed to protect. She explained everything to the police. 

 

She detailed how Logan had hit her, choked her, thrown her around. How he’d get mad when she’d come home late. He would drink and it would make everything worse.

 

Then she told them about the incident that brought her to the urgent care center. She told them that he didn’t want her to keep the baby. He threw her around and threatened her, saying he’d get rid of it himself.

 

The officers asked her if she had a place to stay. She hesitated. She didn’t have any friends close by and no family left. Then she remembered Steve in the lobby and asked one of the officers to go get him.

 

When he came into the room, Natasha told Steve, “I don’t have anywhere to go.” She said it as if she’d just realized it, which she had. Before the officer had asked her, she hadn’t thought of where she would be able to go after she made the report to the police.

 

“You can stay with me.” Steve promised. He moved to where Natasha was sitting on the exam table and took her hand. 

 

“Are you sure?” She asked, hopeful.

 

“Of course.” He smiled at her.

 

Natasha knew then that things would be alright. She had no idea what the future held for her. She didn’t know what would happen with Logan. 

 

All she knew was she had found someone willing to help her and her child. She still didn’t know Steve much at all. But somehow, she just knew he was genuine and selfless and caring. She knew he would help her and support her through the next few months. Maybe even years.

 

Natasha went home with Steve that night, and never left. They became best friends, then they became more. When Natasha had the baby, Steve stayed with her through the birth. She had a healthy baby girl who she named Rose.

 

Logan’s trial didn’t end up changing anything. He didn’t go to jail as Steve and Natasha had hoped. Instead, they moved a few states away to get distance from him. He never found out where they were, but he also never even tried to look. 

 

A few months later, Steve proposed to Natasha while they were giving Rose a bath. She was splashing and making a mess and Natasha was laughing. Steve knew then that she was his future. He didn’t care about her past and why she was brought into his life. He only knew that he loved her and he loved Rose. He wanted to protect them.

 

So when the wedding day came, Rose toddled down the aisle, throwing flower petals. Natasha walked down the aisle to meet Steve. He had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face and Rose in his arms. They said their vows to each other, then Steve said his vows to Rose, promising to protect her and love her. That day they signed their marriage certificate and the adoption certificate.

 

They were a family.


End file.
